


The End of Summer

by ayumie



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys drinking. Boys talking. Boys beating off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> For the March challenge of drunk frolicking. Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta-reader and to [](http://aervir.livejournal.com/profile)[**aervir**](http://aervir.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44** for their valuable input. When I started to write this piece, it was supposed to be light-hearted summer holiday fun. Then the March challenge came along and it changed out of all recognition. Now I'm considering a sequel. Oh well. Feedback makes me happy. Very happy. So comment, please?

TITLE: The End of Summer  
AUTHOR: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)**ayumie**  
FANDOM: X-Men  
RATING: NC-17  
PAIRING: Really John/Bobby. Bobby/Kitty, Bobby/Storm, Bobby/Jean mentioned (by John)  
SUMMARY: Boys drinking. Boys talking. Boys beating off.  
NOTES: For the March challenge of drunk frolicking. Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta-reader and to [](http://aervir.livejournal.com/profile)[**aervir**](http://aervir.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44** for their valuable input.

 

John loved the last weeks of summer when, despite the bite of autumn in the air, the nights were still mild enough to be outside and the parched lawn made him think of wildfires. With the end of the holidays, the mansion came back to life. Over the summer only the few students who had absolutely nowhere to go were allowed to remain, and the teachers spent most of their time in the basement, working on special projects. After the first few days, John didn’t even have the energy to be bored.  
Bobby always returned a week before classes started. On the day he was expected back, John mostly kept to their shared room, leafing through his magazines and ignoring both, sunshine and mealtimes. He wanted to be there when Bobby arrived. With most of its inhabitants gone, the dorm was quiet, peaceful. Now and then footsteps echoed down the hall, but they never came closer. Nothing happened until late in the afternoon.  
John didn’t look up at the sound of the door, but his breath caught and he lost track of what he had been reading. He knew that Bobby was smiling. Continuing to feign disinterest, John took stock of his roommate. The other boy was looking well, tanned and healthy, although there was a certain tightness around his eyes that didn’t quite fit with the funny stories he always told about his family holidays. John dropped his book.  
  
“There’s a new Danger Room scenario. Giant robots. Wanna have a go?”  
  
And they were off.  
  
  
That night after dinner, they went straight to their room. Once the door was safely locked, John rummaged through his nightstand for the vodka he’d been hiding since the end of the last term. Both boys moved to sit on Bobby’s bed, backs against the wall, the bottle lodged firmly between them.  
John took the first sip, rolling the liquor in his mouth to feel its burn. He watched Bobby follow suit, chuckling at the other boy’s cough. For a while they drank in silence, merely throwing each other quick, furtive glances. When Bobby finally asked what he’d been doing over the summer, John shrugged dismissively. Then he took a deep breath.  
  
“So, did you see what’s-her-name?”  
  
“Judy, yeah. We went out a few times. It was weird, though, what with her not knowing. Didn’t know what to talk about.”  
  
“Huh,” John said, trying to look remotely sympathetic, “but what happened?”  
  
“What do you mean? What was supposed to happen?”  
  
John choked on his drink, laughing so hard he sputtered.  
  
“God Bobby, you go on about that girl for the better part of this year and she doesn’t even put out?!”  
  
Bobby kicked him and reached for the bottle, taking several large gulps. Resting his head against the wall, John closed his eyes. He was already pleasantly buzzed. Apparently their time-honored tradition of getting drunk twice a term wasn’t enough to sustain any level of resistance. Or maybe it was just the idea of it. Bobby nudged him again, bare toes cold against the skin of his calf.  
  
“Tell me about the fire.”  
  
“I’ve told you a thousand fucking times already,” John said, knowing he sounded pleased.  
  
“Tell me again.”  
  
“It’s glorious. The fire. Everything about it. All it takes is one spark. You know those dreams when you think you’re awake, only you’re not? Then you open your eyes and realize that you’ve been short a few senses. That’s what it’s like. Wham! Think Jubilee zapping you. Suddenly there’s so much more of me and the flames … they’ve got a rhythm. Like a heartbeat. I can feel it. I’m burning and I’m not and it’s like I don’t need anything else, ever. All that energy, all that power – all mine. It feels good, Bobby, so fucking good.”  
  
“I wish mine was anything like that.”  
  
“No, you don’t. You’re better off with what you’ve got. Controlled and predictable, right? Staking up ice crystals like fucking painting by numbers.”  
  
“Well, those predictable ice crystals could freeze your balls in about two seconds, so if I were you, I’d be careful what I say.”  
  
“I think the professor would call that an inappropriate use of your powers,” John said gravely.  
  
For a moment Bobby didn’t say anything. Then, words slightly slurred:  
  
“I’ve missed school.”  
  
The vodka was almost gone. John took a last swig, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. When he dropped the empty bottle, he could feel the heat of it under his skin. He felt just drunk enough to slide his hand into the waistband of his jeans. John licked his lips. He probably shouldn’t be doing this. He didn’t care. After all, they were drunk.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Bobby sounded questioning and only a little freaked out. Alcohol was a wonderful, wonderful thing. Tilting his head, John watched the other boy blink sluggishly.  
  
“Actually I got an idea. Let’s jerk off. We could have a competition. See who gets off first.”  
  
“I—what!?”  
  
“Don’t be a spoilsport, Drake. We all do it, right? Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
Bobby didn’t look quite convinced, although he did look like somebody drowning, eyes large and dark as his breath hitched. After a moment his fingers started to inch towards his groin. Fuck, yes. John undid the buttons of his jeans, one after the other, until he had enough leeway to wrap his hand around his dick. To his right, he heard Bobby do the same. Soon John had a nice rhythm going, listening to the noises the other boy was making, all soft moans and harsh breaths. For a while, it was enough. Then he turned to look, just a little.  
  
“What’cha thinking about?”  
  
Bobby stilled.  
  
“Dunno – Natalie Portman?”  
  
“Oh Drake, that’s lame. If you’ve got to make something up, let it at least be someone you’ve met. Mmh, how about Kitty? Kitty sucking your cock,” John said, letting the image rise in his mind. Kitty on her knees, girlish face flushed with exertion as she worked the cock he had just glimpsed. It was easy to imagine her mouth, wet and sloppy as it slid up and down, up and down, maybe struggling a bit, because, well, Bobby was hung. Every now and then she’d pause to swirl her tongue around the head, tasting salt and musk and waiting to feel Bobby’s large hand in her hair urging her on.  
John risked another glance. Bobby’s face was very white, jaw tense like he was struggling with something. His hand wasn’t moving.  
  
“No? What about Professor Munroe, then? You know how she likes to sit on the edge of her desk in those short skirts of hers? Imagine one day she keeps you in after class and shows you pussy – lets you fuck her right there on top of the table. Just think about it, man. Her bare ass on your uncorrected homework, writhing for more. You’d give it to her, wouldn’t you? Fuck, you’d give it to her good…”  
  
Of course he would. Bobby would be pumping into her, really going for it the way he was now. John couldn’t tell which of them was breathing harder.  
  
“Or Dr. Grey. I bet you get a hard-on when she gives you a physical exam. Imagine sitting there with her hands all over your body, praying she doesn’t notice your dick is about to burst. And then she just starts feeling you up. I mean, she’s a doctor, right? Gotta check everything is working down there. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be touched like that. Hell, maybe she’d use her telekinesis, too. Make you come so hard. Gonna come, Bobby, gonna-“  
  
He never remembered which of them went first.  
  
When the fiery haze receded from his mind, John found Bobby sprawled next to him. He fought the urge to reach out and touch. The other boy was blinking slowly, shaking his head like he was trying to clear it.  
  
“I think I’m gonna be sick…”  
  
A quick look into his face told John everything he needed to know. Cursing softly, he wiped his hand on the bedspread and dragged Bobby to his feet.  
  
“To the bathroom, then.”  
  
He ended up half carrying the other boy, applying a vicious jab in the rips whenever they threatened to fall over. Thank God, the lid of the toilet was up. John shoved Bobby forward, wincing in sympathy as he watched him slump over the porcelain bowl. He waited silently, leaving only to get a glass of water when it was almost over.  
Afterwards, John made the other boy rinse his mouth and steered him back into their room. Although their clothes were reasonably clean, the bed they’d been drinking on was pretty much ruined, sheets stained and rumpled on the half-exposed mattress. After a moment’s hesitation, John grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto his own bed, reasoning that there was nothing else to do. Bobby didn’t protest.  
It took a while to sort out their arms and legs, but at last they were comfortably entangled. John closed his eyes. They were still wearing their clothes and he could smell the laundry detergent Bobby’s mother used, a cloying, flowery scent that made him want to sneeze. At least it masked the distinct odor of puke. For a moment John wondered whether he had made a terrible mistake. Then he felt the other boy’s breath in his hair. Tomorrow he’d deal with the fallout, but tonight, life was perfect.  
  
The End


End file.
